Data storage systems use magnetic, optical, or other media for storage of digital information. For example, typical disc drives use rigid or flexible discs coated with a magnetizable medium for storing information in a plurality of circular, concentric data tracks. The discs are mounted on a spindle motor which causes the discs to spin and the surfaces of the discs to pass under respective hydrodynamic (e.g., air) bearing disc head sliders. The sliders carry transducers, which write information to and/or read information from the disc surface. An actuator mechanism moves the sliders from track to track across the surfaces of the discs under control of electronic circuitry. The actuator mechanism includes a suspension for each slider. The suspension includes a load beam and a gimbal. The load beam provides a load force, which forces the slider toward the disc surface. The gimbal is positioned between the slider and the load beam, or is integrated in the load beam, to provide a resilient connection that allows the slider to pitch and roll while following the topography of the disc.
The slider includes a slider body having a bearing surface, such as an air bearing surface or other hydrodynamic bearing surface, which faces the disc surface. As the disc rotates, the air pressure between the disc and the air bearing surface increases and creates a hydrodynamic lifting force, which causes the slider to lift and fly above the disc surface. The preload force supplied by the load beam counteracts the hydrodynamic lifting force. The preload force and the hydrodynamic lifting force reach an equilibrium, which determines the flying height of the slider relative to the disc surface.
The reliable operation of data storage devices is a top priority, and has been a persistent challenge as the elements of data storage have grown progressively smaller. For example, the advent of perpendicular magnetic recording has enabled greater density of data per unit area of a magnetic recording media surface, compared to longitudinal magnetic recording. There are many other examples in which progressively superior storage mechanisms involve progressively smaller sizes of the structures associated with the data storage, as well as progressively higher component speeds and progressively closer proximity of the components, including sliders and media surfaces. Both the higher speeds and the closer proximity raise the potential danger from unwanted or harmful contact events or a greater contact than is desired between a slider and an adjacent media surface.
This danger is also compounded in the ever-increasing usage of data storage devices in mobile settings rather than stationary contexts, such that devices that include data storage systems are much more frequently subject to being dropped, agitated, and other events that may cause shock impacts within the data storage system. Both sliders and media surfaces tend to be composed of hard materials, and any unintended impact contacts between them carry the danger of collisions that may damage either or both of these components, and not only interrupt performance at the time of impact, but also potentially corrupt the operation of the slider, gouge the media surface, destroy data tracks in the media surface, and generally degrade future performance of the data storage system. Efforts have been made to try to protect against the danger from unwanted contacts between the slider and the media surface, although such steps have added complexity and expense to the production of sliders and other components.
The present disclosure provides solutions to these and other problems and offers other advantages over the prior art. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.